Lumiose High
by paintball331
Summary: Ash, Serena and Clemont attend Lumiose High School in Lumiose City for their Grade 12 year. Unknown to them, there are going to be things that decide their future. Amourshipping, OOC, and Rushed. First FanFiction. Do Not Own Pokemon. (Renamed-Chapter 1-10 under edit advisory)
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, paintball331 here with my first FanFiction story :). Since this is my first then the writing style probably won't be to good**

 **:(. I won't have a regular uploading schedule since I have school. So without further ado let's get to chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Edited (9/20/2017)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Ash POV**

"ASH." I hear someone yell. I turn my head towards the voice and smile, Serena and Clemont run towards me with wide smiles and good intentions. I finish putting my books in my locker, then after I latch my lock I turn and before I can take one step, Serena and Clemont are already 3 feet away from me.

"Ash how was your summer vacation?" Clemont asks with a goofy grin. But of course I gave him the usual answer.

"Oh you know the usual, I went back to Kanto to see my mom." I say with a smile but I hear Serena groan and I turn to her direction.

"Ash why can't you go somewhere fun for summer vacation for once?" She frowns while placing her hands on her hips.

I roll my eyes and decided to change the subject. "What are your schedules for this semester?"

Clemont pulled out a small yellow sheet of paper while adjusting his glasses. He hands it to me and I start reading:

 _Innovative Thinking_

 _Robotics 101_

 _Lunch_

 _Mechanical Engineering_

 _Pokemon Basics_

"Wait you are taking Pokemon basics too?" I smile while saying, clearly enjoying the thought of being in the same class as my friend.

Serena rolls her eyes and let's out a sigh. "It's mandatory Ash, you have to take it whether you like it or not".

"Oh… But still we're in the same class that's cool right?" I continue to smile while letting out the reply. I hand Clemont back his schedule, he gives me a smile while taking it.

Serena shakes her head and let's out another sigh. "Look at mine." She says while handing me her schedule, I take a look at that little yellow sheet of paper.

 _Showcasing for the best_

 _Fashion and Design_

 _Lunch_

 _Foods_

 _Pokemon Basics_

I hand her back the paper and look into her blue eyes. She changed over the summer, her short honey-blonde hair grew reaching to her shoulders. She had a light tan on her, she dressed with a grey sleeveless top with a red skirt, she had black stockings on with shoes that climbed halfway to her knees... ASH STOP IT THIS IS SERENA, STOP IT.

"Hello, Kalos to Ash, can you hear me?" Serena waves her hand in front me while Clemont is standing next to her, snapping his fingers right next to my ear.

I shake my head a bit and give them a knowing smile. "I see you are looking into showcasing now, what happened to Ryhorn Racing?".

She punches me in the arm lightly and says "Shut up Ketchum, you know my mom will never get me to Ryhorn Race". Clemont starts chuckling quite a bit "Come on Ash," he says "Show us your schedule." I hand them my little yellow slip and they eye it carefully.

 _Kalos League History_

 _8 Gyms you will battle_

 _Lunch_

 _Battling with your Pokemon_

 _Pokemon Basics_

They hand me back my schedule. Clemont opens his mouth to speak but the PA beats him to it.

"Attention all students, this is Headmaster Sycamore speaking. I just want to welcome students to the 100th year of Lumiose High, the staff and I are prepared to give you the best education Kalos can give you, so without further delay please head to your dorms and meet with dorm leaders of you have not yet done so already. Let's have a great year at Lumiose High everyone."

We just stare at the speaker and Clemont breaks out laughing. Serena and I stare at him like he's nuts. He regains his composure and starts digging out a piece of paper to give to us. He hands it over and we read it over.

 _To Clemont_

 _Dear Clemont since you will be attending grade 12 after the summer, the grade 12 coordinators and I decided that you would be a good dorm leader for the last year you are attending Kalos High. We expect many things from you so show us the best you got._

 _With Regards_

 _Headmaster Sycamore_

Serena and I look at the letter with jaws dropped. Finally Serena shrieks "HOW DID YOU GET THE DORM LEADERSHIP AND NOT ME? I APPLIED YEARS AGO AND YOU JUST GOT IT LIKE THAT? DID YOU EVEN APPLY FOR IT?."

Clemont backs up a few steps. I quickly clamp my hand over Serena's mouth to shut her up. Slowly but surely she loses her temper, I take my hand off her mouth and she lets out a huge sigh. She opens her mouth to say something else but I give her a look saying 'No.'

We head off towards our dorms in silence, seemed a bit awkward so I decided to break it with a question. "You know I never asked what you guys did on summer vacation!"

That seemed to put a smile on their faces. Clemont and Serena look at each other, Clemont gives her a nod as if saying 'You first.' Serena turns to me and gives another warming smile, she starts talking about how she went to the beach with her friend Shauna (explains where the tan came from). She then explained how she met some guys while on vacation but I suddenly lose interest. My mind goes on Autopilot and I start thinking about how it was possible one of those guys probably charmed her or something, none of those guys probably don't deserve Serena's attention… Ash Ketchum what do you think you're doing? Serena's not your girlfriend so why are you complaining?

"Hello Ash? Are you ok?" Serena says with confusion "Why do you keep blasting off to Lala Land?"

I shake my head and give them another smile. "No reason… Let's just head to our dorms."

We reached our dorms not to long after, we look at the room number on our sheet, it says _'33B.'_ We locate the room and I open the door, inside there are 3 beds and 2 bathrooms.

Serena walks into the room and flops on the bed to the far left. "This one's mine called it!" She proclaims.

Clemont points to the bed to the far right saying "I guess I'll take this one then."

I look at the bed in the middle, nothing fancy but it could use improvement.

I sit down on it and I take out a pokeball from my belt, Serena notices and asks "Ash what are you doing? You know there is a no open Pokemon policy in place right?"

I look at her with a moodless face. "Right I know, I'm just looking."

She shakes her head for the millionth time today and turns to Clemont.

"When do classes start Clemont?." Serena asks.

Clemont stops fumbling with the parts in his hands and looks up at his watch. "Uh sometime around… 12:30 I think, not entirely sure," Serena let's out a exasperated sigh and opens her mouth to say a reply, but her phone buzzes and she turns her attention to it.

She squints at the screen and squeals, "Oh My Gosh, Shauna just texted me saying she just arrived. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to meet up with her." We give her a nod and she exits through the door, I decided to grab the remote to watch TV. I turn it on and the news comes on, I keep switching through channels but nothing seems to catch my interest.

I let out another sigh, I turn to Clemont and ask "You wanna explore the campus till class starts?".

He looks up at me and shakes his head, "No I'm fine you can go yourself if you want."

I give him a small smile and say, "Yeah sure, see you in a bit." I walk out the door and as soon as I turn this corner, there is this huge crowd surrounding this guy, I walk up to a guy standing around the outskirts of the crowd and I tap his shoulder to get his attention.

He turns around with a smile and asks, "Hey, what can I help you with?"

I return the smile and ask, "What's with the huge crowd?"

"Oh, you see the guy in the middle?" He asks. I crane my neck just to get a visual, I get a small view of him but it's enough to tell his personality. He looks around 6 feet tall with brown hair and these huge muscles that nobody wants to mess with.

I look back to the guy and let out a simple "Yeah?"

"He is the winner of the Kalos Youth League. Apparently him and his Charizard wiped the floor with all his opponents!" I just stare at him with shock then I look back at the crowd.

"Wait you are telling me that's THE Calem everyone is talking about?" The guy nods his head in reply.

I just stand there before the guy speaks again, "My name is Gary by the way. What's yours?" He stretches his hand out for a handshake.

I grab his hand and shake it with reply, "My name's Ash."

He smiles and says "Nice to meet you Ash, mind if I see your schedule?" I give him my paper and he reads over it, "Cool," he says, "I have 'Kalos League History' with you!"

I let out another smile and reply saying "I'll see you 1st period then", He nods his head. Soon enough the PA comes back on.

"Attention all students, this is Headmaster Sycamore again. I just have a short message so this won't take long. It is nearing 12:30pm so will all students head to their first period classes please? Thank you and have a nice first day at Lumiose High everyone!"

Gary looks at me and says "So then let's go to class". I nod in reply, heading off for the start of the first day of school.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Lumiose High! Sorry if it was a bit short but like I said it is my first FanFiction so it will be rusty in some areas. But if you did like it please send me a review or just favourite it. Thanks and paintball331 out!**


	2. Pokemon Is Anything But Basic

**Ok so here we are with Chapter 2, this might be short I don't know but I tried my best. By the way we skipped past the first 3 periods so we are on the last period of the day. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND NAMES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION (I forgot to add this in the first chapter XD)**

 **Edited (9/22/2017)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pokemon Is Anything But Basic**

 **Serena's POV**

Shauna and I are walking from food class together when we suddenly run into Ash and this other guy he's with. Ash smiles and points to the guy he's with saying, "Guys this is Gary, he's a uh…" he looks at Gary who just gives him a quizzical look. Ash looks back at us and continues, "He's a friend of mine, I guess…"

I give Gary a smile, "It's nice to meet you Gary, I'm Serena." I say, then I point at Shauna saying, "And this is my friend Shauna."

He smiles and says "Nice to meet you too."

We started chatting about summer vacation and our schedules till the bell rang. Gary looks at us apologetically and says, "Sorry guys, I have to head to my class now, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

He gives us a smile before running off, we wave goodbye to him and enter the classrooms. We sit down at this table for 4 and we wait for Clemont to show up, a few minutes later before the bell rings for the start of the period, Clemont hobbles in and sits down right next to me. He gives us a thumbs up, gesturing that he's ok. We watch the teacher walk in and puts his suitcase on his desk, he turns to all of us and looks at us carefully. He takes a piece of chalk and starts writing on the board:

 _Professor Alain_

 _Pokemon Basics '12_

He puts the chalk back into it's place and turns to us one more. "Hello, my name is Professor Alain," then he spreads his arms wide and continues; "Welcome to Pokemon Basics."

To keep from boring you, he just asked us to state our names and where we were from. After that he asked us 'Basic' Pokemon questions, like, 'Name the 3 Pokemon starters trainers can get in Kalos.' Pretty simple right? This goes on for another hour till the bell rings, we start heading to our dorms to sleep but Ash has other ideas.

"Hey guys, how about we watch the new Pikachu movie on Pokeflix, I hear it's really good!." I roll my eyes in reply but nobody says anything against the idea.

Shauna is the first to speak up, "I guess it's settled then, Pikachu movie it is!" Ash grins and pumps his fist.

"Alright race ya to the dorms!" He yells while sprinting towards the dorm. I can't help but smile, as dense as he is, he can be really enthusiastic.

"Ash wait up!" I yell while running towards the dorm as well.

By the time Shauna, Clemont and I enter the dorm, Ash already has Pokeflix up and running. I sit down on the couch next to Ash… You know? I never really noticed how much Ash changed over the summer, he grew a couple inches, he became way more toned than in grade 11. I can admit he looked way more handsome as well… SERENA STOP IT, you got over Ash okay? You got over him years ago so STOP LOOKING!

Ash turns his head to towards me probably to comment about the movie or something. But as soon as he makes eye contact with me he gets confused, he waves his hand in front of my face showing a bit of concern. I shake my head and give a smile, he returns the smile and we both continue to watch the movie.

By the time the movie ended it was 11:57pm, Shauna left earlier because of curfew. Ash, Clemont and I laid down on our beds, we just laid there in silence till Clemont spoke up, "So... How were your first days?"

Ash sat up while scratching his cheek and replied, "Well, Serena already spoke to him but I met this guy named Gary. I found him outside a crowd of people surrounding...". I sat up and gave him a confused look, he sighed a bit and continued.

"I saw Calem." He let out. Clemont and I stared at him in shock.

Clemont readjusted his glasses and asked, "You mean Calem the Kalos Youth League Champion?"

Ash nodded his head, not speaking a word. Clemont's eyes widened even larger, I had to clamp my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. Calem is attending Lumiose High? Why wasn't he attending Anistar Secondary? It's a way more prestigious school then Lumiose High!

Ash heaved a big huff. He laid down back onto his bed, put his hands over his eyes, and said; "I don't want to talk about it anymore, I have a headache because of 'Kalos League History', the teacher in that class is such a bore."

I looked back at my alarm clock and it read '12:24pm.' I turned my head back towards my friends, "We should go to sleep, we have to wake up at 7am, we don't want to be late."

They nodded in response. Clemont turned off his light and said "Night." Ash and I turned off our lights and said 'Night' as well. This is going to be a long semester.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"Serena there are some things I want to talk you about." I say as Serena and I are dancing, Serena smiles. Damn she looks beautiful, she let her honey blonde hair down, she had this sleeveless dress on her that just added towards her beauty.

I get lost in thought till I hear Serena speak up, "Ash what is it?" Smiling while saying.

I take a deep breath and say, "Serena... I-." I get cut off by the bell, wait that is not the bell...

My eyes open and I hear the 'bell' ringing. I groan while getting out of bed, it was such a good dream. I turn on the lights and I can hear Serena whining "Ash shut your alarm off please."

I let out a soft laugh and walk over my alarm to turn it off, I look back towards Clement's bed and I see that he is still sleeping. I sigh while walking towards his bed, I lean towards his ear and say; "Clemont? Waking up anytime soon?"

Clement groans and says, "5 more minutes Ash."

I vent out another sigh. I looked behind me and Serena is slow to get out of bed, I couldn't help but notice Serena's hair. The way it was messed up due to sleeping was quite cute... No stop it, THIS IS NOT RIGHT.

I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head, I then turned my attention back to my friends. However, much to my surprise, they both managed to get out of bed, but not without saying some very 'kind' words to me. I'll let you get creative about that. Serena is the first to the bathroom to freshen up but Clemont stays behind just to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but sleepiness does not stop Clemont from noticing me staring at Serena.

"Why do you keep staring at Serena?" Clemont asks. I turn around to face him with a less than confused face on.

"What are you talking about?" I say with much caution in my voice,

"Well I noticed since we got here you have been staring at Serena a lot, you keep saying it's nothing. But I think we both know what it is," Clemont says with a sly grin on his face.

I look at him with shock. I can feel my face grow redder by the minute. I look back towards the bathroom just to make sure she was not listening, fortunately she wasn't. I take a deep breath and exhale, my head turns back to Clemont. "Don't you dare tell anyone, got it?"

Clemont raises his hands in surrender but can't keep himself from chuckling. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

He keeps the grin on his face while walking towards the other bathroom. He shuts the door behind him, I run my hand through my hair, soaking in what just happened. I keep thinking 'What if she doesn't like me back?' I can hear Serena's shower turn on, I sit down on my bed contemplating everything.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Serena's bathroom lock unlocking, I turn my head and see Serena's head poke out. She is clearly embarrassed, as soon as she catches my gaze she looks down and says; "Ash can you grab me my towel, I would do it but, um…".

I shake my head in response, "Don't worry about it, where did you say it was?"

She smiles while still looking down. "In my duffel bag next to my bed."

I give her a thumbs up and walk over to her duffel bag to rummage through it. It doesn't take me long to find it, but when I take it out a picture pops into view. I see myself in the picture and my thoughts go onto autopilot again.

What is that picture? I was tempted to pick it up and look at it but I soon remembered Serena is watching me. I grab the towel and walk over to Serena to give it to her. She gives my another embarrassed smile, she then soon retreats back into her bathroom and locks the door behind her.

My curiosity kicks in. What was that picture? Why was I in it? Why is Serena hiding it? I quickly look over towards the bathrooms to make sure that no one is looking. I slowly but carefully walk towards the duffel bag and knelt down next to it, I find the image quickly and pulled it out.

The image is a familiar one, it was during our grade 8 graduation. Clemont, Serena and I are all in our formal wear smiling at the camera but something is different.

There was a heart surrounding Serena and I…

* * *

 **Well that was a tense ending wasn't it? I just want to thank everyone for the reviews so far they have really pushed me to do harder. I want to thank St Elmo especially because he/she (Idk what gender you are sorry :P) gave me some really helpful tips on writing. So props to you buddy. Chapter 3 should be posted on Monday or at the latest Tuesday, thanks again for everything. paintball331 out!**


	3. Surprises

**So thank you for the reviews so far. Due to some other helpful messages I learned how to fix the dialogue so it is written properly (If you have not seen the mistakes so far). Also big thanks to google for teaching me how to upload chapters XD.**

 **So without any more delay, let's head to Chapter 3 :D**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND NAMES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Surprises**

 **Ash's POV**

I stare at the picture in shock. Does Serena have feelings for me? No, she told me herself, she got over me. But what does this picture mean? I continue this for another 5 minutes till I hear one of the bathroom locks unlock. I quickly put the picture back and scramble to reach my bed. As soon as I sat on my bed the bathroom door opened with Clemont walking out, hair wet after taking a shower but looking fresh. He looks at me then points towards the bathroom, "It's all yours," he says. I give him a nod in response and enter the bathroom, take my clothes off. Then finally entering the steaming hot shower. I begin to contemplate my feelings for Serena, what is happening?

Does Serena still have feelings for me?

 **Serena's POV**

I step out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my head, Clemont is kneeling on the ground working on an invention of his (go figure). I sigh and start getting my binders ready, Clemont looks at his watch and says; "We should head to breakfast," I shake my head. I look towards the bathroom Ash is in, and I hear the shower still running. I look back at Clemont, "No, you go ahead I'll wait for Ash," I say. He nods his head and exits the dorm. Sitting down on my bed, I recall a memory. The memory of telling Ash…

I was over him…

 ***Flashback***

I look at Ash who is smiling, how can I say this to him? He's going to pretty upset, but why though? It's not like we were dating, right? Maybe he will be fine… I take a deep breath but before I can utter a word, Ash speaks up first; "You know? I'm glad we're friends. Nothing can change that!" he says with delight. My heart sinks at this comment, I feel so bad for doing what I am about to do. "Ash?" I ask, he just flashed me another smile and asked "What is it?"

I my heart sinks even more, "You know how I said that I had a crush on you a while back?", his smile morphed into a frown. He opens his mouth to speak again but I shake my head 'No'. I continue; "Well I just wanted to say, I'm… over you". He frowns even more while comprehending what I just said.

His frown turns into a smile but I can see the sadness in his eyes, why was he sad? "Well that's awesome, maybe you will meet some nice guy," he gives me a light tap on the shoulder with the same sadness in his eyes. We turn back towards the movie and watch and silence, not daring to say anything else…

 ***Flashback Ends***

While running that conversation through my mind over and over again. I notice Ash step out with a towel around his shoulders, he had his jeans on but… he was shirtless…

I look away in embarrassment and Ash notices, he looks down blushing, "Sorry Serena," he says with embarrassment, "I thought you and Clemont already left for breakfast." I shake my head and turn to face him, he was staring at me and I start to blush. I take notice the t-shirt laying on his bed, I walk over to grab it go give it to him. I notice his really toned chest, how did he get so muscular over the summer? Like in grade 11 he was weak -no offense- but now it's just... really eye catching. I mentally scream at myself to snap out of it, but my eyes wouldn't stop staring.

Ash takes notice and blushes, he asks, "Serena are you okay?". I finally manage to look up to face Ash, he has that same rugged look he always has on. Maybe getting over him was a mistake, no you are over thinking it, you did the right thing. Ash puts his hands on my shoulders and lightly shakes me, I finally manage to speak, "Yea it's just, what exactly did you do in Kanto?" I ask pointing towards his abdomen. He manages a kind laugh, he smiles and says, "Well I worked with the professor for a while, mostly lifting and moving stuff. But in my offtime I usually workout,". We just stare at each other for what seems like forever. We are interrupted by the PA system:

 _Good morning everyone, this is Assistant Headmaster Palermo here with the morning announcements._

 _-As you know we have the annual ´Year-Start Dance´, tickets are on sale now for $10.00 each._

 _-Technicians club is looking for members to start with some exciting projects._

 _As this is the second day of school we really don't have any more announcements for today, so have a good day._

We look at each other again, then Ash shakes his head a bit, "We should head to breakfast," I say. He simply nods his head in agreement, so we head off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Ash? Why is that girl staring at you?" Clemont says while pointing behind Ash. We all turn around to see a blue haired girl quickly blush and look away, strange. Ash looks back at us with a odd look on his face.

"You don't think she likes me right?" Ash says.

"It's possible, she has been staring at you for..." Clemont looks at his watch then continues, "10 minutes or so," I look at Shauna who keeps staring at the bluenette, "I know her..." she says.

We watch as the bluenette rises from her seat and slowly walk towards where Ash is. I feel something boiling inside of me, what is happening? The girl sits down in the spot next to Ash, she gives him a smile. "Hey, my name is Miette," she says. "You're Ash right?" Ash gives us a confused look before speaking to this 'Miette' person.

"Uh yea, I'm Ash," he says with much confusion. "What do you, um… need?" Ash glances at us, I see a pleading look in his eyes before he looks back at Miette.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?"

Shauna and I shriek "What?" Clemont and Gary look at her with shock. Ash starts looks at Miette with questionable face, "Why do you want to go to the dance with ME?" he asks "Like I'm not really a dancing person at all,"

Shauna steps in, "Miette, the dance is in 2 weeks, don't you think that is a bit premature?" I finally let loose, "Yea you are pushing it a bit," Miette just glares at Shauna and I. She turns back to Ash with a forced smile, "Just think about it, I would hate to see you going with one of these bottom-feeders." I stand up to argue but Shauna pulls me back down shaking her head.

Ash's face turns red while watches her sit down back at her table. We glare at Ash as he turns his head, when he sees us staring at him he innocently asks "What?", Clemont shakes his head in disgust, "You are seriously not considering going to the dance with her, right?" Ash just lets out another annoyed sigh, he then just simply shakes his head and says "No."

Shauna suddenly snaps her fingers in recognition, "I remember her now, she was the co-star in one of Aria's performances," I shake my head in disagreement, "Can't be, she is way to insecure" Shauna says "Trust me, I know what I see."

Gary pipes in a comment, "So we have a co-star of Aria's and a Kalos Youth League champion attending the same school, that's just some weird stuff"

We nod in agreement and continue our breakfast in silence.

 **Ash's POV**

The bell rings signalling the end of breakfast. We say our goodbyes for the day and head off to our first period classes. As I sat down at my desk in the 'Kalos league history' class, Gary points just out of my view and says "Don't look now," I whip my head around to see a familiar blue haired girl with a mischievous smile on her face.

I turn my head back to Gary groaning, "How did I not notice she was in this class before," I say before burying my face into my hands. I can hear her shoe heels click while making contact with the floor, the sound gets slightly louder and louder until it stops behind me. I take my hands off my face and turn my body to face her, she still has that mischievous look on her face.

"Well, well, well… such a coincidence that we are in the same class," she says while STILL having the mischievous smile. Gary rolls his eyes in annoyance and sits down at his desk. The teacher walks in and does the usual, Miette takes notice, winks at me and sits down back at her desk.

The teacher starts handing out some assignment, I lean closer and whisper, "Can I tell you something?" Gary doesn't look my direction but nods his head 'Yes'. I continue, "So this is something very secret, don't you dare utter a word to anyone, understand?" He just nods his head again in agreement.

I take a deep breath and start letting out, "So um… I've known Serena for a long time, like since we were 7. And over time… I may have, um… developed feelings for her…" Gary whips his head my direction and kind of yells "What?"

My face reddens and I start thinking maybe telling him was a bad idea. I can hear the teacher 'clear his throat'. We see the teacher look at us with a less than amused face on, we apologize and get to work.

Halfway through the period, Gary whispers, "So you like Serena huh?" I just look at him with that 'dude seriously?' look. "Did I not tell you that at the beginning of class?"

He shrugs, "Just letting it sink in, kind of surprising 'cause usually stuff like that doesn't get past that thick head of yours," I glare at him with a bit of hate but mostly confusion, "What the heck does that mean?"

Gary waves his hand dismissively, "Now give me the answers to question 5," I just sigh in disbelief. As Gary is looking over at my sheet I hear someone call my name.

"Ash can you help me with some of the questions?" I twist my neck just to see Miette a couple feet away from me holding an answer-less question sheet. Gary groans in annoyance, he then maneuvers his chair so that he is looking at her.

"Miette, Ash is helping me, okay? So why don't you ask someone else?" Gary says with a forced smile. Miette straight up ignores him and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I am looking forward to our dance Ash. It will be quite… eventful don't you think?" I just shudder when she says this, so I lean away from her so that she isn't so close to me.

"Miette please just back off. I'm trying to do my work so I need to be able to concentrate," as expected she doesn't let up. She brings in the puppy dog eyes for a plan B.

"Please Ash? I am having a really hard time with the question," Gary shakes his head, this time he doesn't hold back on some very creative words.

"Miette you are insufferable. Why don't you go back to your f***ing desk and sit your a** down," Miette doesn't even flinch at what Gary said, (Probably because she gets it a lot).

She places her hands on her hips and simply glares at him. "Shut up Gary," he recoiled in surprise but regains composure and stands up to shoot another comment back.

"Miette, why don't you just crawl back into the whore hole you came from?" She opens her mouth to let a comeback but the teacher speaks up first.

"Miette unless you finished the questions on the sheet, I suggest you sit back down and do so," everyone looks at her and she blushes deep red with embarrassment. She quickly sits down at her desk and gives Gary a 'I'll kill you later look'.

Gary smiles in victory, so he returns to bugging me about letting him see my answers.

Class ends. As I am packing my stuff Miette walks up to me when Gary is nowhere to be seen. "Ash I am not going to the dance with you if you keep hanging out with him," I shoot her an irritated look, how many times is she going to bring the dance up?

Gary pops out of nowhere, kind of freaks me out when he does that. "Miette, Ash is already going to the dance with someone"

"I am?" I ask in confusion. Gary just elbows me in the ribs, why did he do that? Oh… right I get it.

"Yeah I am going to the dance with someone already," Miette looks at me with no expressions, I don't think she is buying it.

She doesn't say anything, she just keeps staring at me. How long is she going to do this? "Maybe this will change your mind,"

She just leans in closer and before I could take action, she kisses me right on the lips for a good second or two.

* * *

 **Wow Miette, you going straight forward with that huh. Sorry if any of you felt offended with the swearing and all, but to my defence I did select the rating as 'T'. Thanks for the favourites and the *Checks to see how many reviews* 4 reviews Lol. I will hopefully have chapter 4 ready by Friday or Monday, either way. Thanks again and paintball331 out.**


	4. Hidden Shock

**Honestly when I read it over I think it's to straight forward, you know what I mean? If you don't then doesn't matter because you are reading chapter 4, yay :) I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to go this far, like I would've assumed I would lose interest and/or attention towards this but here I am. Why are you still reading this, go to the actual story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND NAMES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hidden Shock**

 **Serena's POV**

"You guys will never believe what happened in first period," I hear Ash say, I look up and he has a dead serious face on. Gary just shakes his head.

What happened Ash?" Clemont asks. Although the cafeteria is pretty loud, our table was pretty silent, just waiting for an answer from Ash.

"First period, Miette comes up to-" he is interrupted by Shauna's groan at the sound of Miette's name. I elbow her and I nod to Ash to continue.

"As I was saying. Miette came up to me and she started talking about the dance and everything," he points to Gary, "Gary gets so mad and he starts bad mouthing her"

I turn to Gary with a smile of amusement, "What did you say to her?" I ask. Gary smiles and starts to explain the things he said. After that, Ash continues the story.

"Then at the end of class, Miette walks up to me and she starts talking about the dance again," I look at him with confusion, where was he going at with this?

"Ok that's typical Miette. But what's your point?" I ask, hopefully receiving a good answer.

"Miette fricking kissed me, that's my point," he says while folding his arms and leaning back on the chair.

Shauna, Clemont and I shriek another "WHAT?" Ash just looks down in embarrassment. Miette kissed Ash? What does this mean? Did he enjoy the kiss?

These thoughts run through my head like bullets. More questions than answers. Screw this, it's stupid to even think about it. I am over Ash, there is no need to fret about this... right?

Clemont is the first to speak up, "Wait just to clarify, she kissed you, you didn't kiss her?" I can see Ash look a bit offended by this, but he discretely shakes it off and points at Gary again.

"He was there the whole time, he saw it all," We look at Gary who simply nods in agreement. There was no doubt about it, Miette kissed Ash. So why did I feel so weird about it?

My thoughts are interrupted by a voice a couple meters away. I shift my body so I can look at who spoke out, it was... Calem... and he was looking directly at me.

"Hey Serena, can I talk to you in private?" I look back at my friends and they just nod at me to go ahead. I nod back, get up, and walk towards where Calem is sitting. He has this smile on his face but I can see nervousness in his eyes.

"Hey... how do you know my name?" I ask. I take notice on how his face turned a bit red at my question. What's he up to?

"Yea sorry it's just I heard your friends say your name when they spoke to you, so I figured it was your name," I nod at his statement, makes sense.

He starts talking again, "So I was wondering, with the dance coming up and everything, well... will you go to the dance with me?" I just stare at him with shock and surprise. The champion is asking me out to the dance... wow.

I look back at Ash, he seems happy. Laughing along with Clemont about something. I make my decision, although I was not entirely sure about it.

"Yea I'll go to the dance with you," I say, Calem has a smile on his face instantly.

"Perfect! I'll buy the tickets then, see you later," he says, then walking off to his friends. I begin to think this was a mistake, but I push those thoughts to the back of my head and walk back to our table.

"What were you two talking about?" Shauna asks as I sat down back at our table. I glance at Ash who was talking to Gary, barely paying attention. I lean closer to Shauna for a whisper.

"I'll tell you later during 3rd period," I whisper. Shauna glances at the guys who aren't paying much attention at all. She looks back at me and nods in agreement.

Then we all get back to simple lunch room chatter.

* * *

"So were you going to tell me something?" Shauna says during 3rd period. I look at her in confusion, but then I remember that I promised to tell her about Calem.

I look around to make sure no one is looking. I whisper to Shauna, "After I went over to talk to Calem, he may have… um asked me to the dance."

Shauna looks at me in disbelief, but I do see disappointment in her expressions. "You are actually going with Calem? I would've thought you would go with Ash."

I may have blushed at the statement, not because of going to the dance with Calem, but at the thought of going to the dance with Ash."

"If Ash wanted to go to the dance with me then he would've asked already," I say, expressing my point.

"I can imagine you going with Ash, just not with Calem," she points out. I give another blush at that.

"Come on, you know it's true," Shauna insists, my whole face turns red now. I give her a pleading look to stop but of course she doesn't.

"You and Ash would look so good together, come on just think about it, you guys have known each other for years" she smirked while saying.

I clamp my hand over her mouth and tell her to "Shut up", she rolls her eyes, grabs my hand and takes it off her mouth, "Just saying."

I huff another "shut up", she just rolls her eyes again and says "Pass me the sugar I need to fill the toppings."

About another 10 minutes pass till she brings up the topic again, "What happens if Ash does ask you out to the dance?"

This dawns on me, her words play on in my head, "What happens if Ash does ask you out to the dance?" What does happen? It would be rude to Calem if I went with Ash instead of him. But it would bother Ash if I did not go with him. What the heck do I do? If I go with Calem, Ash will resent me. If I go with Ash, Calem won't like it. Come on Serena think about it, you are smart so come up with an answer.

Shauna breaks my train of thought by saying, "You should go with Ash."

I shake my head, "No Calem asked first, like I said, if Ash did want to go then he would've asked."

Shauna merely sighs in return, "You are going to break his heart, it's obvious he has feelings for you." I stop icing the cupcakes we were making and look at her straight in the eyes.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope, it's been pretty distinct. He keeps staring at you when you're not looking. He's probably trying to find the courage to ask you out to the dance."

"He can go with you because I am taken."

Shauna shakes her head 'No', "I am going with Gary, Clemont is going with this girl named Korrina."

"So it's only Ash who doesn't have a date then?"

"I am afraid so."

I feel kind of bad since we're all going to the dance with people and Ash is the only one left out. I was starting to half-consider going with him instead of Calem, but then it would be impolite to Calem. I remember how Shauna said, "You are going to break his heart, it's obvious he has feelings for you." Does Ash really have feeling for me? Even after I told him I was over him?

"Can we not talk about this anymore? It's making my head hurt" I say while rubbing my head.

Shauna just lets out another sigh before returning to her work.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"Hey Clemont? I have a question," I state. Clemont looks up from his book. Who reads while waiting in line for dinner?

"Shoot" he says as we slowly move up the line.

"Should I ask Serena to the dance?"

Clemont stops moving abruptly, making the kid behind him yell out, "Hey watch it!" Clemont pays no attention to the guy but looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Serena is already going to the dance with someone. Weren't you paying attention when she told all of us last period?" He asks.

I got confused really easily. Who is she going with? Clemont seems to read my mind, "She's going with Calem," Clemont says.

He crosses his arms with his book still in his hands, "What did I just say?"

I shake my head at this, "Dude this is the second day of school, it's a bit early don't you think?"

"That's what Shauna said but when you were apparently not listening, we agreed that we should get dates before it's too late"

"Are you serious? Couldn't you have just waited a couple days? The dance is in 2 weeks it's not like it'll be the end of the world if you wait like a few days."

"And risk having our dates go with someone else? You are a perfect example, you wanted to go with Serena but Calem asked her first."

"Could you not bring Serena into this please?"

"Why? It's not like you have feelings for her, right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"..."

Clemont looks at me in shock, but remembers the talk in our room, "Right nevermind I already know the answer to that," he kind of yells

I look around cautiously making sure no one was listening, "Will you shut up?"

"All right, all right, relax man," he says," I won't tell anyone, remember?" He makes a zipping motion across his lips, signalling he will stay quiet.

I can also hear someone behind us yell; "Will you move up the line already?"

I get irritated really quickly, "Will you also shut up before I punch the living daylight out of you?" I ask.

I turn around and my heart stops beating for a second, the guy I was talking to was, none other than Calem himself. He has this infuriating look in his eyes. Some guy turns to me and says, "I'll see you at your funeral," he pats me on the shoulder before walking off.

I notice the entire cafeteria gets quiet. All eyes on Calem and I. My entire world seems to slow down, every step Calem takes towards me is becoming even more tense by the second. But before Calem can raise his clenched fist to punch me, I hear a girl's voice yell:

"Calem, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

 **Who was that girl? I don't even know and I'm the writer ._. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if this is short, still working on it. I would like to thank RedAce16, Guest, Amourshippingfan, (Another)Guest and St Elmo's Fire for the reviews. (sorry if I did not mention you) anyways chapter 5 should be up Thursday, paintball331 out :)**


	5. Who Did It?

**Special thanks to Amourshippingfan for the constant reviews, anyways... Who the heck yelled at Calem? But seriously I enjoyed writing the last chapter even though it was short af. I'm surprised I have not had any 'actual' negative reviews (If you wanna stop reading this and head to the story, by all means go read) not like I'm asking for negative reviews anyways. It's all positive (I think). And due to some confusion, I live in the EST zone. So unless I post otherwise on my profile, chapters will be posted on EST. Anyways here is chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND NAMES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Who did it?**

 **Serena's POV**

Shauna and I are on our way to dinner after 4th period. Ash and Clemont left the class right after the bell but Shauna and I stayed behind to pack up our stuff.

We walk into the cafeteria and something is instantly wrong. It's very quiet. We notice how everyone is staring at these 2 guys.

One of them looks very familiar to... Ash. and the other one, I notice, is Calem. Shauna and I watch Calem step towards Ash with a very angry look on his face, he raises his fist but I speak up first.

"Calem, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask. All heads shift towards me, Including Ash and Calem's.

"Serena… hi… I'm just dealing with a uh… problem," Calem stutters, he jabs his thumb at Ash's direction while doing so.

"I'm a problem? Why don't you look at yourself before you start throwing comments at me?" Ash retorts. Everyone is taken back at what he said.

Calem whips his head towards Ash, "What did you just say to me?" He growls, I look at Ash with a bit of worry but he doesn't notice.

"You heard me you sorry excuse for a man," Ash shoots back. I widen my eyes when Calem raises his fist again. No one would want to mess with Calem, he is way too strong. Calem however turns around and looks at everyone till he meets my gaze.

He huffs in annoyance, "Whatever, come on Serena let's leave this trash bag," he says before shooting a glare at Ash. Ash looks surprised, he shifts his view between Calem and I. I can notice the hurt within his eyes, Calem walks over to me and motions me to come with him. I however stay put, I know it would be wrong to go with him and walk out on my friends but then again I have no idea who started this fight.

"Serena come on, let's go," Calem beckons, clearly not wanting to be in the room anymore. I look back at Ash who is staring at me, waiting for me to make my decision. I glance at Calem who has this irritated look on his face, but nevertheless keeps his mouth shut. I know this is an easy decision but I can't bring my mind to it. Come on Serena make the move!

Shauna elbows me and I yelp in surprise, then I look at Ash then Calem. Before finally making my choice, "I'm sorry Calem but I have to go with my friends on this one," Calem's eyes widen at my option.

I can hear the kids behind me whisper things like; "Nobody says 'no' to Calem ever," I however ignore this before looking at Calem straight in the eyes.

"So you are going to stick with the baby instead of a man like me?" He asks. I take a brief look at Ash who has a angry but relieved look on his face. I open my mouth for a response but Ash calls out on Calem first.

"You know? I take back my comment about you being a sorry excuse for a man. You're just a sorry excuse to exist," he implies. Calem just loses it, he bolts from where he was and delivered a swift blow to Ash, causing a bruise to quickly form around his eye. I quickly forget about everything and shoot towards Ash, but when I get over there, Ash is just laughing like a maniac.

"Is that the best you got Calem?" He asks while chuckling. Calem takes another step forward but I block him from Ash. Again he looks at me in shock but I can sense the disappointment in his face. He starts walking, but he doesn't get far till he turns around and looks at me.

"You know Serena? I didn't think you were just another dumb blonde before, but now I can tell you're just another annoying blonde slut," My eyes get larger and larger at what he said, I was going to march up and slap him but Ash just jumps onto his feet, and rushes towards Calem grabbing his attention.

"No one talks to Serena that way! She's better off without you, you're just a playboy who thinks he can get whatever he wants, but on the inside, you're just another selfish, inconsiderate jerk!" Ash roars. I can feel my heart pounding a million miles per second, Ash is standing up for me…

Calem just rolls his eyes before saying "Shut up," you can tell Ash wants to throw a punch at Calem but he gets beat to it, as Calem punches Ash straight in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards and fall, hitting head first on the ground. I shriek in panic and kneel down to check if Ash is, for one, conscious. I can notice his nose is bleeding profusely and the swelling around the eye is getting worse, but his chest is still rising due to him breathing. I sigh in relief at that.

I turn around, not acknowledging that Calem left, I call for Clemont to get the school nurse and Shauna rushes towards me with tissues for the nose.

Not long after, Clemont arrives with the nurse and we take Ash back to the nurse's office.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I wake up to the feeling of coldness on my face. Not the best sensation to have after being knocked unconscious. I slowly open my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes stare back at me, I couldn't really tell who it was because of the blinding white light but I had a good idea of who it was.

"Serena?" I manage to speak out. I can hear the same blue eyed person yell out "Ash!" before wrapping their arms around me, embracing me into a tight hug.

I lay there in confusion. Wondering why this person is hugging me. I slowly wrap my arms around them and we just stay like that forever, until the person breaks off the contact, I can admit the hug felt good. The warmth radiating of their body was a good feeling.

After we pull back from the embrace, I can get a good look at this person. Blue eyes, shoulder length honey blonde hair, a nice smile… and I am looking at what seems to be some blushing. I notice that this person looks very much the same to Serena. I can hear a voice in the back of my head saying 'Because it is Serena you nitwit.' I realize this and my brain shifts into overdrive, was that a hug of passion or was that a hug of friendship?

Her smile fades away and a look of concern takes over. "Ash are you okay?" I wave my hand dismissively, signalling I was fine. I start to get up but she pushes me back onto the bed.

"Nuh uh, you have been unconscious for the past 3 hours and you still have some swelling. Now hold still." She then presses a, what looks like an ice pack, against the swelling and that familiar cold sensation comes back.

I then take my left hand and begin to feel the side of my face that wasn't swelled up. I run my hand up and down till I come across my nose, which has some bandaging on it. I figured the punch from Calem did more damage than I thought.

"Listen Ash… I want to thank you for defending me like that. It's just that before I reunited with you in the 3rd grade, I was bullied a lot for my looks and there wasn't a single person helping me out. The teachers didn't care, my mom tried to talk to the principal but he just denied everything saying that there was no bullying or harassment in the school. So I had to live with it, but when I met you, I found hope. Hope that everything would turn out fine, hope that I would have more friends like you, hope that I could die knowing that accomplished all I wanted. So, again, I just want to say, thank you." I was shocked by this, I never knew she was bullied. And she was the most beautiful girl in existence, how could she get bullied by her looks?

"But you're one of the prettiest girls I have ever met. How were you possibly harassed for your looks?" As soon as I finished that, I knew I stepped into the comfort zone. She begins to blush heavily, she turns away but still holding the ice pack to my face. I look down in embarrassment, but that doesn't mean I did not mean what I said.

I mutter a "Sorry" and she just says "It's okay, but thanks." We sat there in silence, you could hear a pin drop. She looks up and I look at her, staring at each other for what seems to be like forever. We both realize this and break eye contact before uttering more apologizes to each other and we sit in silence again.

"I was ugly." She says after a minute or so.

"What?" I reply.

"Before I met you I was the ugly duckling."

"Really? I thought you were really cute when I saw you," I close my mouth in realization and awkwardness. Silently muttering another apology. She chuckles at this and parts a few strands of hair that were in her face.

"No I was the ugly one, my mom said it happened to her too, and that it would change over the years." She rambles on.

"Well I think your mom was wrong," I point out. She looks at me in puzzlement.

"I never saw a thing wrong with you, you were kind, cheerful, upbeat and not to mention pretty." I state, I also start ranting about her other good qualities (which are a lot) and in the back of my mind, I can hear the same voice telling me to shut up. But I just keep going on and on.

After my rant, she refuses to look at me, but I can tell she doesn't resent me, she has this huge blush strewn across her face. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Yet another layer of silence passes onto us.

I decided to make my move and I don't need anyone's opinions about this either. This I was sure about.

"Serena, I was wondering, it's okay to say no," my mind screams 'No! It's not okay to say no!' But I continue, "but I was wondering if-" my question gets cut off by someone bursting through the door. Serena and I get so startled, she practically let's go of the ice pack and it goes flying across the room, I on the other hand, nearly jump out of my bed.

I face the person intruding into our conversation but once I did, I wish I hadn't. "Oh my gosh, Ash are you okay? Did this little whore get you hurt?" My insides start to flare up, how dare she call Serena a whore! If I wasn't confined into my bed I would've blown my head off in rage.

Serena however, gets up from the chair she was sitting in and gets up in the intruder's face. "Why don't you leave this school and never come back? I've had enough crap for one day, and I would prefer if you stayed out of my way and leave Ash alone!"

If you haven't figured it out yet the, the person barging through the doors like a psycho (probably because they are one) is Miette. Wow big surprise right?

Miette glares at Serena with pure hatred. She then blows Serena off, and walks towards me. She lowers her head and it stops mere inches from my face. After surveying my face, she plants a kiss on my lips before whispering, "I'll see you later, just make sure that bitch over there doesn't try anything okay?"

My face turns red with rage. Miette then turns on her feet and walks out the door. I look at Serena who also has a really red face on. But when we reach eye contact the red seems to just seems to fade away. I clear my throat and we both look away in embarrassment, I then reassure her that I was no way involved with Miette and even if she was the last woman in the world, I wouldn't go near her.

We both laugh at that, before I can think about anything else, Serena asks, "So what were you going to ask me?"

My heart starts racing. My brain is roaring with thoughts. My stomach starts fluttering, I try to muster up the courage to try to successfully ask her, and I couldn't find any. But one look at that smile of hers, so radiant and soothing, I knew I found a way.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

* * *

 **Oh my goodness, he asked, but who am I kidding it's not like he's asking her to marry him. But to be completely, flat out honest with you guys. I had the most fun writing this chapter, from the fight to the question, it gave me new ideas for the next chapters and it made me smile. Since this was completed and uploaded early, I will be uploading chapter 6 this upcoming Monday. Just to remind you it is in EST. I wanna thank all my viewers for the reviews, favourites, follows and the constant support. You guys are the reason I do this (other than looking for entertainment for myself). But all in all, thank you! Chapter 6 will be out on Monday, will she say yes? paintball331 out.**


	6. Yes or No

**I am so sorry this is late but I had writers block for quite a bit and I was also dealing with some... personal problems, but here we are with Chapter 6 woohoo! Thanks for everything, you guys are the best :) and on a side note we are going to say Ash, Serena, Clemont, Shauna and Gary are all 18. Since I will be adding Bonnie some point in the series (What is Pokemon without Bonnie asking every girl she sees to marry Clemont?) and she was 8 in the tv series while, we assume Ash and everyone were 14. Then Bonnie will be 12 in the FanFiction just to avoid confusion regarding age. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Here's chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND NAMES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION**

 **Chapter 6: Yes or No**

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

Did he just ask me to the dance?

Why did he ask me to the dance? Was Shauna right about him harbouring feelings for me? Even after what I told him? It's not like I have a date to the dance now because of Calem, and Shauna was insisting I should go with Ash. But won't it be a bit awkward though? Like we have known each other for a long time and something like this has never ever been brought up, and I know it would hurt him if I said 'no'. But are we going as just friends or are we going as… you know.

"Hello, Serena are you okay?" Ash says while waving his hand near my face, making me lose focus on the issue on hand.

"Yeah it's just that… why do you want to go to the dance with me?" I ask in return. He looks a bit surprised by this but he bounces back easily.

"It's okay if you don't want to go with me," he says, "but it's just that I kind of ruined your date with Calem, so I figured I owed you one." He implies. I know that probably isn't the truth but I go with it.

"Ash… you don't have to feel that you owe me one, Calem hurt both of us, you more than me. You owe me nothing, Calem brought this upon himself."

He seems unfazed by this. He keeps his eyes trained on me, measuring my every movement. "You didn't answer my question."

"What?" I ask.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asks again.

I realize that I was deteriorating the conversation away from the main question. I fumbled with an answer, "Well Ash… it's just that… I-"

He cuts me off, "I get it you don't want to go with me, it's your call. I'm not going to push you to do something you don't want to do."

"No Ash it's just that-" he proceeds to cut me off again.

"Serena it's okay, you don't need to explain yourself." He argues.

I was about to open my mouth to argue back but he just gives me a look saying 'don't'. He then leans back onto the bed and takes another ice pack off the table to place on the area of swelling. I can't help but notice the hurt on his face. For like the hundredth time today, another blanket of silence is laid on us.

The nurse comes in, checks on Ash, then leaves again. Shauna, Gary and Clemont came as well but they didn't stay very long either. So it was just Ash and I again, alone in that room.

"Ash I wasn't going to say no." I point out

"What?" He asks.

"I wasn't going to say no Ash, Calem hurt me and you stood up for me, you're a person I can trust. So I trust you to take me to the dance, if you still want to go with me."

Instantly, a wide grin appears on his face. He starts getting out of the bed but before I can object to this, he groans in pain and lies back down. "I think I hurt my back somehow, could you check it for me?"

I nod my head and he then takes off his shirt. I then again, stare at his perfect abs, I couldn't help myself, they were just so… perfect. Ash just chuckles, "Serena? Are you going to look at my back or keep staring at my abs?"

I blush profusely. He turns on his side so his back was facing me. "Tell me when it hurts," I say while slowly pressing down on different areas of his back. Something about touching him was unusual, we have hugged before, but that was when we were just friends. Now, I get this tingling feeling whenever my fingers make contact with his skin. His body is so warm that it feels good.

My enjoyment is cut short when Ash winces in pain. I stop moving my hand and I look at the area of contact and my eyes enlarge at the scene. The whole area is red turning purple. How did we not notice it before, it's clearly an issue. Ash turn his head and looks over his shoulder, still laying on his side, "Serena, what is it?"

"Your lower back... it's like really red... and it's turning purple..." Ash realizes this and a wave of worry washes over him, his body tenses up. After I pull back and sit back down in the chair, he carefully lays down on his back looking skyward. I can hear him muttering some things but it's to soft to be heard, he runs his hair through his raven coloured hair. Clearly not enjoying the possibilities of what this could be, as far as I know it could be a bruised spine.

"I should get the nurse," I point out. I almost leave my seat until Ash gives me a look saying 'Please stay'. I fold my hands and glare at him. I'm concerned for him, I care about him. So I glare at him, he glares at me. We have a silent conversation and I win.

"I'll be back in like 10 minutes, okay Ash?" I ask, he looks pretty annoyed but nevertheless let's me go.

"Not like I can really go anywhere," he grumbles as I exit through the door.

I find the school nurse a few minutes later and together we head back towards the room Ash is in. When we enter, Ash has his head facing skywards, but his hands were covering his eyes. He was also mumbling some words, I have no idea why. The nurse makes Ash turn on his side and she examines his back. After like 2 minutes of Ash groaning in pain, the nurse just tells us 'it's a simple bruise' and to 'put ice on it for a while'.

After the nurse leaves again, Ash makes me grab another ice pack from the cooler on the other side of the room. So now, he has one on his face and one on his back. Naturally he complains about the coldness on his back, like if you put an ice pack on your face, it'll be cold sure but it won't be that bad. Compared to your face, your back is very sensitive, I don't know the medical reasons for it, probably has to do with the nerves in your spine or something.

"This is absolutely the best and worst day of my life," Ash says, I give him a confused look.

"How so?" I ask. Ash turns his head my direction, he has both hands occupied with the ice packs. By now you would have realized he never put his shirt back on, those abs…

"For one, I got my ass handed to me by Calem, so I'm lying in this bed which smells like sweat." I laugh at this. "But… you did agree to go to the dance with me" he smiles sheepishly.

A light blush crawls on my face and I turn away a bit. So we small talk for another half hour until the nurse comes by to tell me it's time to head to bed. I wave goodbye to Ash and I go back to my dorm. I make a stop by the vending machine to grab a lunch (Since I didn't eat dinner), I latch my lock and continue my way back to my dorm.

I have my head down in textbooks, not really looking where I'm going. I crashed into walls so many times it makes my head hurt. I turn the corner of the hallway where my dorm is, and I walk right into someone. We both stumble and the person drops their books.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I mutter and start grabbing the fallen books.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying any attention either," they say. Also grabbing their fallen books.

I look up and it's a bluenette. But it isn't Miette. Miette has way shorter hair and she has this evil look on her face. This girl on the other hand, has longer hair, a white cap, a red scarf and a innocent/apologetic look on her face.

"Definitely not Miette." I say under my breath.

The girl finished organizing her books, apparently she heard me say something so she asks, "What?"

"Nothing," I say with a smile, "I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Serena."

"Hi my name is Dawn, it's nice to meet you" she says while returning the smile.

"It's nice to meet too, sorry for crashing into you like that," I mention. I honestly felt bad, see if this was Miette then I wouldn't give it a second thought. But this is someone I haven't met before.

"Forget it, I'm as much to blame as you," she implies.

"So why haven't I seen you around before?" I ask.

"I'm new here, I'm in Grade 12. I used to go to Jubilife City High School in Sinnoh, we only moved to Kalos a week before school started." she indicates.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I was studying to become a Pokemon Coordinator, like my mom."

"Pokemon Coordinating? Sounds like fun!" I exclaim.

"It is! I hope to win a ribbon too!"

"You seem to really know what you want to do,"

"You don't know the half of it." she points out

"Yeah... how about you come to my dorm so we can talk a bit more," I say.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

"Clemont I want you to meet Dawn, she's in Grade 12," I say. We entered the dorm to find him working on one of his many projects. He looks up at us and smiles.

"Hey, how's Ash?" he asks, I remember leaving Ash in the nurse's office, lying on a bed and groaning in pain. I wince a bit, leaving Ash like that kind of made me feel guilty. I should have made the nurse let me stay instead of simply walking out. Now he's alone.

"He's fine, his face is still swelled and his back is bruised along the lower area. He'll survive." I say, hoping that Clemont nor Dawn will notice the discomfort and worry in my voice.

He nods, gives me a concerned look, then turns to Dawn. "Hello, I'm Clemont, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Dawn smiles, "So I've heard, what are you working on over there." pointing at the large humanoid object.

Clemont walks over to the vast device and faces us, "You two couldn't have come at a better time," he grins wickedly, "This is a robot that will help me become a better gym leader, I call it 'Clembot'"

"Wait," Dawn says, "You're the Lumiose Gym Leader?"

"That is correct, yes." Clemot says.

"If you're here, then who's in the gym?" she asks

"Well that's quite simple really. My dad is currently holding the gym leader role for me. It was either him or some other gym leader wannabe." he implies.

"Mind showing us how it works then?" I ask.

"Sure it's simple," he says, "you just press the button on the back of it's head like so, and you just wait for it to power up."

On cue, the robot's eyes light up and it's body straightens itself. It turns its head, examining each one of us before looking back at Clemont.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" Clemont says in this scratchy mechanical voice. It kind of creeps me out.

"Wow that is so cool!" Dawn exclaims, looking wide eyed at the robot in front of us.

Clemont steps forward, "Hello Clembot, I am Clemont. These are my friends Serena and Dawn."

Clembot looks at us, his yellow metallic eyes boring into our souls, "Hello there I'm Clembot."

"Uh hi Clembot." Dawn stutters.

"Hello I'm Clembot." it repeats. Clemont looks confused but he dismisses it.

"Hello I'm Clembot." it says multiple times over. Then smoke appears to sprout from it's head and it repeats the same words over and over again.

"Hello I'm Clembot." it says for a final time before it turns really red from what I figure is overheating. Then what we least expect happens, Clembot blows up...

After the smoke parts and after we stop coughing. Clemont sighs, "Well I guess it's back to stage 1."

Dawn and I laugh hysterically all throughout the night.

* * *

 **Again I'm very sorry for the late update. I'm trying. Anyways... another failed Clemontic invention. I hope you guys liked how I added Dawn as per some requests, I'll be getting the next chapter down by this upcoming Thursday. I hope you guys will review and everything :) so... I'll see you guys later. paintball331 out.**


	7. A Younger Face

**Hello, so thank you to those who reviewed or whatever on the last chapter, I love you guys :D and for those who are wondering when the dance will be, don't worry it should be in the next chapter or the one after, depending on how the story goes. It should be fun. I also put a poll on which male character should I add in the series next so please go vote! Enough talk let's head to Chapter 7.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND NAMES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Younger Face**

 **Serena POV**

"Clemont can I call Bonnie?" I ask. It's been at least 10 minutes Dawn left, we had a good time. We talked about our courses and stuff, we also told her about Ash's fight with Calem and how he's in the nurse's office. She looked a bit concerned by this, like have you seen Calem? You don't want to mess with someone who can probably knock you out in a single punch, Ash is a different story though.

Clemont on the contrary, was working on fixing his failed Clembot. I had just gotten myself cleaned up from the soot caused by the explosion. He doesn't even look up but answers; "Yeah sure go ahead."

He gestures the the video phone at the side of the room near the bathrooms. I walk over and sit down in the chair. The screen is pretty small, smaller than the ones in the pokemon centre. I power it up and look through the contacts listed. We put in the people we wanted to call on the first day we got here, just incase we forgot to do so later. I scroll down and I see my mom's name, I think about calling her but I decided against it, I would call her later. Finally reaching Bonnie's name, I press the call button and it rings for a bit before an image forms of a lemon haired girl smiling.

"Serena! I haven't seen you in like forever, why don't you call?" she pipes up. I smile at the young girl on the screen.

"Bonnie we talked before I left for school. Don't you remember?" I inquire. Bonnie looks at me and pouts.

"Yeah but we only talked for like 5 minutes, then you had to leave." she says. I have to admit I do feel bad. Bonnie is like the little sister I never had, but I plaster a smile.

"But we're talking to each other right now, so that has to count for something," I indicate. Bonnie leans back on her chair and folds her arms while she looks straight at me. She is definitely way smarter for her age, but in some case she can still act like she's still 8 years old.

"Whatever," she says while leaning forward, "tell me. How is Grade 12?"

"It's okay I guess, clearly not what I was expecting." I state.

"How so?" she asks.

"Well there have been some events that have thrown the year around for me." I reveal. I can tell Bonnie looks very intrigued as she has her elbows on the table, and making full eye-contact with me.

"Tell me what happened, spare no details."

I take a deep breath and direct another question at her, "Where do you want me to start?"

"When you first got to school," she insists.

I begin to explain how Ash has really changed over the summer, how we saw Calem, and other things including my classes and such. Bonnie looks very interested in my grade 12 year, but she gives me a look, "You aren't telling me everything."

I flinch, I really wanted to leave out the parts like how Miette repeatedly kisses Ash despite his obvious discomfort. Talking about those things kind of make me uncomfortable, but when Bonnie asks something, you have to give her the honest truth.

"Well... Ash got into a fight in my honour?" That came out more as a question than an answer. She looks shocked, barely able to form words in her wide open mouth. It looks kind of amusing though. Clemont starts chuckling behind me at the sight of his sister's shocked state.

"What happened?" she interrogates. Her eyes wide, mouth still dangling open a bit, like getting beat up by the strongest guy in school is part of the good ol' entertainment.

"Well... it was during dinner, and when Shauna and I entered the cafeteria. Ash's back was facing me and I saw a guy almost throw a punch at him, and the guy who nearly punched Ash was Calem. So I yelled at him. Long story short, Calem called me some names and Ash stood up for me, and he got roughed up pretty bad."

"Ouch. Where is Ash now, is he alright?"

"Yeah," I breath out, "he's staying in the nurse's office for a while."

Bonnie looks at me. I can tell she has a bit of concern mixed with interest in her eyes.

"How bad is it on a scale from 1-10?" She asks.

"Uh, I'm going to say it's around a '7', maybe a 6, but definitely not higher."

She cringes a bit after I said what I said. "Do you know when he will get better?"

I shake my head, "I never asked, I assumed he would be fine due to the extent of the injuries, but I never really asked."

"Wait. When you said he would be fine, you never really knew?" She glares at me.

I swear I'm on the verge of tears, it's my fault Ash is in the nurse's office. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I'm just really worried about him."

Bonnie looks at me skeptically, but then a wave of realization washes over her face. "You still have a crush on him!"

"What?" I shriek.

"What?" Clemont yells. He's still sitting on the bed, I don't know how he heard us.

"You were bullshitting when you said you were over him!" She exclaims.

"Bonnie! Language!" Clemont yells. I however am oblivious to this, I was thinking about all my past decisions with Ash. Do I really still have feelings for him?

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I hate sitting in this stupid bed.

I swear it smells like sweat and death. Don't ask me why I smell death, I just do. Laying on this bed reminds me of being in hospital, and I despise hospitals. No offence but they also feel like death. And worst of all, I have an icepack freezing me to… just say it with me, death. No I'm sorry scratch that, I can handle the ice packs. What really bothers me is that how I'm alone, I thought I could survive being alone. I don't have any siblings, and only one parent, so I'm mostly used to it. So I thought I could last when Serena left to go back to the dorm. Boy was I wrong.

I start getting restless, I became more uncomfortable. The only sound in the room is the annoying clock ticking every second. I don't mean to be this negative, it's just that I'm lonely and bored. But I'm glad that Miette hasn't come by again.

The nurse always comes and goes, asks how I feel, jots it down on her clipboard, and leaves the room. It's just part of the simple process of being a medical professional.

But wait I'm not alone, how could I have been this stupid this whole time. I quickly check to make sure nobody is in the room, and I reach for my belt. I run my hands on it till I reach my objective. I grab the little ball and click the button on the middle so it would expand.

I begin to think if I have any doubts about this, of course Serena isn't here to stop me like last time. Any doubts? Hm nope!

I whisper, "Come on out Pikachu!" And I toss the ball on the ground. A blue light appears on the bed and the form of the little yellow electric mouse emerges.

"Pika pika!" It says with a wide grin before jumping on me, but it stops. And a new expression forms on it's face, it's not a good one.

"Pika, pika Pikachu," it says while folding it's arms, also glaring at me.

I rub the back of my neck, "I'm sorry Pikachu but I explained this before. The school doesn't let you release your Pokemon on school grounds. I'm really sorry."

"Pika, chu chu." It says angrily.

"I know I could've gone off of school grounds, but I've had a lot of work today and it's only the second day of school."

I notice a bit of anger fades away from it's face, but not all of it. He still glares at me. "I know you hate being in your pokeball Pikachu but it's either have you in a pokeball or leave you at some Pokemon hotel. And I never want to leave my best friend."

"Pika, Pikachu." It says before nodding. Clearly understanding the choices, but that doesn't mean it still wasn't miffed.

"I thought I was your best friend, it looks like I've been replaced." A voice says from the doorway. Pikachu and I turn our heads to the direction of the voice. At the doorway stands a honey blonde haired girl.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I felt kinda bad for leaving you alone like that, so I stayed in my dorm a little before coming back here. Looks like you already have company." She points out.

Pikachu stares at her before jumping off the bed and leaping into her arms. "Hey Pikachu, it's been a while. And no I'm not Ash's best friend, Ash would never replace you Pikachu."

Pikachu grins at her before jumping back onto the bed I'm on, I slowly and gently rub Pikachu's head while watching Serena sit down on the chair next to her bed.

"How are you doing?" She asks.

I groan a bit, "Better I guess, but having you two here makes me feel a lot better."

She smiles, "That's good. Here, let me take care of that ice pack." Pointing at the ice pack currently occupying half of my face.

I remove my hand from it, allowing it to slowly fall off my face. But Serena catches it, and repositions it.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem to still be in a lot of pain still." She asks. I simply just shrug.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

She breaths out a small sigh of relief before giving me a knowing smile. "I'm going to enjoy going to the dance with you."

I return the smile, "You and me both."

Pikachu looks at both of us and just shakes his head, but not without a smile on his face.

"I talked to Bonnie before coming here." She says. I raise my eyebrows with a look of amusement on.

"Really? what did she have to say?"

"I told her about your condition, and she's worried about you." She says.

"Did she really say that?" I ask.

"No but, she did have the look in her eyes."

"Right…" I say with sarcasm, "did you tell her about how I fought in your honour?"

"You have no idea." She says while letting out a laugh.

"And what did she say about that?"

"Nothing really, she just asked about what happened."

"You told her everything?" I ask

"Yep! Every detail, down to the last word." She pipes in.

"Even how Miette kissed me?"

"Especially that," she says with a laugh.

"Her lips were cold, it was like kissing a rock" I say, she scrunches up her nose.

"Ew! Why would you even tell me that?" She asks in disgust.

"I don't know, I just thought I would tell you. I would much prefer to kiss you." I say but I finished my sentence to late. She looks away blushing and I also look away, blushing as well.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"It's fine, but thanks though," she says.

"Don't mention it." I reply.

Before the conversation could get anymore awkward, the nurse comes in with a smile on her face. But when she sees Serena, her smile turns into a frown.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go back to your dorm." She says.

Serena freezes in her place, "I know, I just wanted to see if he was doing well."

"Well no point in shooing you out again."

"What do you mean?" I inquire.

She turns to me and says, "Ash you seem to be well enough to head back to your dorm, there is really no point to keep you here anymore."

I grin, "Awesome! Come on Serena let's go!"

"Ash wait-" Serena says, but she's cut off by me bolting out of bed.

Without knowing where I was going, I instantly run into the door.

"Be careful," she finishes with a sigh.

"Sorry," I mumble.

Serena picks me up off the floor and steadies my balance, I rub my head because of the pain from the door. We make it through the door and Serena and I (I put Pikachu back into it's pokeball before the nurse came) continue or way to the dorm.

* * *

 **Okay chapter 7 down,** **onto the next one! Thanks for everything guys, you're the best. I'm sorry if the story is straightforward, boring, predictable, long and/or lame in anyway possible. I try my best. This probably wasn't my best chapter but I'll totally make it up for you guys in the next one (wink, wink). Anyways since this is an early finish, I'll get the next chapter up on the upcoming Monday if not earlier. While writing this we hit 1K views I'm so happy :) I love you guys and I'll see you soon, paintball331 out!**


	8. It Has Finally Come

**Chapter 8 here we go! I'll just keep this short and sweet, this is the chapter, I'm talking about how I put in a Hail Mary on this, well maybe not, I don't know. I'll let you take your pick. I don't want to spoil anything in the author's notes but go ahead to the actually reading, you will enjoy it I'm sure, maybe.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND NAMES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: It Has Finally Come**

 **Serena's POV**

 **Time skip: 1 week 6 days**

I had the perfect idea of what I wanted to wear, a pink knee-length dress with a black sash going around the waist. And these pink flats, I didn't want to wear heels because they kill my feet sometimes. Problem is, I don't have it. Don't have the dress or the shoes.

They are still in the shop, where I saw them in the first place. On a mannequin, near the front of the store. Only one thing has changed, the price. It used to be only a couple hundred pokedollars, now it's a couple thousand pokedollars. I don't know how the price jumped up that much, it just did.

I try saving up for it everytime, but I spend the money on something else. The dress is perfect, but it's not in my possession, yet.

I sit on my bed, thinking about the situation on hand. How was I going to buy the dress? I didn't have nearly enough money to buy it, what am I going to do? I could always ask my mom for the money, but I want to be independent. This is so frustrating.

I go on my phone and look up the exact price of the dress and shoes, it doesn't take me a while to find the clothing store's website. I scroll down the page, and I find the dress. The price still makes me shudder, how can a dress be 2400 pokedollars. I know it's a good looking dress, but why is it that much?

"Wondering about the dress?" Someone speaks up. I look around, but it doesn't take long to find who spoke.

"Hey Dawn," I say a bit gloomy.

"You know you shouldn't worry about it, everything will be fine." She says.

I look at her like she's crazy, "Why shouldn't I worry? Hm? Nothing will be fine, the dress I want is not in my hands, and the dance is tomorrow!"

Dawn sighs, "Just relax Serena, breath in, then out."

I take her advice, slowly inhale, slowly exhale. I'm glad I did, because I feel a lot more relaxed now. "How did you get in? I didn't open the door and I'm pretty sure I locked the door."

She rolls her eyes, "Ash let me inside, he told me you seemed a bit freaked out. I was originally going to come and ask you a question. But now I'm glad I did."

"What were you going to ask me?" I ask.

Dawn looks around, and once she spots Ash sitting on his bed, working on something for one of his classes, she gestures toward him, "Not while he's around."

"Why, he can hear it if he wants. It's not like you are going to ask me anything stupid, right?"

Dawn just lets out another sigh, "I'll ask you later, and please, you would be rather pleased to know that he wasn't around when I do ask."

"Whatever, who are you going to the dance with?" I ask.

"Who said I was going to the dance?" She implies.

I punch her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to laugh, "Just tell me Dawn."

"Nope," she says before sticking her tongue at me in a playful manner.

"You're impossible," I mutter. Dawn just keeps laughing at me.

"You'll never find out, well... until the dance that is," she chuckles.

I sigh and flopped back onto my bed. Now she's got me thinking about the dress, again. Great... oh well, maybe I'll have to pick out another dress, it won't be as beautiful as the one I do want. But you can't get everything you want.

"You want to see what I'm wearing to the dance?" Dawn asks.

"Are you trying to depress me?" I retort. She just laughs before taking my hand.

"Here let's go out for coffee," she says. I simply shrug and allow Dawn to drag me out of my dorm and towards the coffee shop.

"Two small regular coffees please," she says while holding out her index and middle finger up, signalling the number two.

We got our coffees and head to a small table overlooking the school's courtyard. There are red and pink flowers lining the 2 sides of the courtyard, there is also a fountain in the middle with a couple benches on either side. It was quite beautiful, I'll probably have to remind myself to go here on occasion.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I ask.

Dawn just smirks, "Since when is school beautiful?"

I roll my eyes at her, "I'm talking about about the courtyard."

She looks at the scene and shrugs, "I guess." I glare at her, I don't know why though.

"Fine, fine. I admit it's beautiful." She huffs out, crossing her arms too.

I narrow my eyes at her, "Is that sarcasm?"

She just rolls her eyes in return and takes a sip of her coffee. I look at her and go over the list of guys who'd probably go to the dance with her. Kenny? Trevor? Sawyer? Nope. Maybe she's going with a girl, now that I think about it, she probably isn't. Ugh... why is it so hard just to figure out, my gosh.

"Do you like Ash?" She just asks out of the blue, funny because her hair is blue (no pun intended). I stare at her in complete shock, I try fumbling for an answer.

"Um, y-yeah I like Ash. W-Why wouldn't I? He's my friend." I stammer. Dawn looks at me skeptically, then her whole face changes into a state of surprise.

"You're bluffing!" she exclaims.

"What? No!" I shriek. I swear I could feel my whole face going red.

"Oh my gosh. Serena Yvonne has a crush on Ash Ketchum!" She squeals.

I notice the other people around us turned around to see what was happening. Apparently Dawn notices this too and settles down, only a bit of course.

"How long have you had a crush on him?" She asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't have a crush on Ash, will you just shut up already?" I hiss.

Dawn doesn't listen to me though, "Say what you want. I know the truth."

I blush furiously. Deep down I knew I felt different for Ash than for others. Maybe Dawn does have a point, maybe I still do like Ash. Maybe I'm just trying to push those feelings down because I think Ash would reject me. No, Ash would never do something like that… who am I kidding of course he would do that. He doesn't have feelings for me, for all I know he could secretly have a crush on Miette. What am I thinking? That's literally the stupidest thing I could ever think, Ash falling for Miette, what a joke. Shauna maybe, but Miette? The time that happens is the time when Calem and I get married. Not going to happen.

"Serena just tell me the truth, do you like Ash the way I think you do?"

"Yes," I whisper, still feeling the redness on my face. Looks like I completed the first step, accepting the truth. Now, let's see if Ash feels the same way.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"I still hurts, you know?"

"Ash just suck it up already, it's been like a week, so just deal with it." Gary says. We were in my dorm room and after the girls left, Gary came in.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one stuck on a crappy bed for hours on end." I return. He just sighs and sits down on my bed, I stayed sitting on the chair parallel to him.

"Enough of your whining, let's just change the topic." He says. I scoff and he just shakes his head.

"Whatever," I say, "did you get your suit for the dance?"

"Yeah I got a decent one, just a simple black one with a grey tie."

"Same, I just got a red tie instead of a grey one. Thought it looked better," I add. Gary simply nods, I hope Serena thinks I'll look good because I never wear suits, they are not my style.

"You should get Serena a bouquet of flowers, make her feel special." Gary says. I look at him in confusion.

"Why do I want to do that?" I question. Clearly not knowing I was given the answer already.

Gary lightly face palms himself, "You are so dense Ash." He mutters.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

Gary just groans, I am so confused. What did I do? "Nothing. It means nothing. Now you want to get her the flowers because you want her to feel special," he says.

"Special, I bring her flowers to make her feel special." I meant that more as a question, but it came out as a statement.

"Exactly. You want to show her you care about her, and that you want to have a good time with her," he implies.

"Great, only one problem. I don't know where to get the flowers."

He just groans again, "They are on the west side of the campus, you can't miss them."

"Thanks," I say while getting up from where I was sitting, "I'll see you in a couple minutes. I'm going to get flowers."

Gary just shakes his head while I'm running out the door. I'm going to get me some flowers.

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

Dawn and I are walking back to the dorm, we talked about the dance and such. About halfway to the dorm, Dawn has to go run some errands so I was left alone, walking to the dorm. I take a left at a corner and when I'm about to take a right I hear some girls laughing. I'm not an eavesdropper or anything but what these girls are saying are pretty strange.

"Why is she going with him, he can do much better than that, he should have gone with me instead," one of them said. My ears perked up a bit because this is some interesting stuff.

"He's probably going to dump her at the dance and go with you," another one of them points out. This isn't Ash they're talking about, Ash would never do that to me.

"Lisa, do you really think he'll do that? He seems pretty attracted to that dumb blonde," I then ran my fingers through my blonde hair, I kept reassuring myself that they weren't talking about me.

"Relax. Trust me, he'll fall for you soon enough, that blonde has nothing on you." The one called Lisa said. I was about to turn and run away but then one of them stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Well well well, look what we have here," they said. They have brown hair, brown eyes. And a nasty scowl. I see a figure come out of the darkness, I gulped in fear as my eyes watched the person move into the light, I gasped at who it was.

"M-Miette?" I stammer, Miette just sneers at me.

"Eavesdropping are we?" She asks, but I figure it's sarcasm.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'll just go." I try moving forward but the one who I think is Lisa pushes me back against the wall, I wince in pain as I make contact.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Miette asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"P-Please let me go," I plead, I feel tears welling in my eyes.

"Not a chance, you're ours now." Lisa sneers. The tears now freely running down my cheeks. Miette then walks up and slaps me on my right cheek. My hand shoots up and lightly rubs my reddened cheek.

"That's for everything you've done to me, and now I'm here to return a bigger favour." she says. Her eyes boil with pure hatred. She and Lisa then proceed to tug on my hair, slap me in the face, shove me against wall after wall. And after all that, they push me to the ground and kick me in very sensitive areas like the stomach and ribs.

After that, they just leave me like that on the floor, crying and bleeding. I just curl up in a ball, and cry freely, occasionally touching my injuries. Wincing whenever pain courses through my body. I was about to pass out when someone yelled something;

"Serena? Is that you?"

I turn my head to face this person, my vision is fuzzy but I can make out who it is.

"Ash? Are you there?" I ask softly, not much coming out of my mouth right now. I can tell this person, who I think is Ash, kneel down and put his hands under my head to support me. I then roll over on my back and look deep into their eyes, Ash's eyes.

"Serena what happened to you?" He asks. I started crying again. A new wave of worry and concern washes over him. I then stand up and so does he. He then pulls me into a hug and I bury my head into his neck. I continue to cry, soaking his shirt in the process but he didn't seem to care at all. He slowly rubs his hand in circles on my back, giving me what little comfort I can get.

"M-Miette and t-this other girl n-named Lisa started hitting me a-and pulling my hair and d-doing other-" Ash cuts me off before I can continue.

"It's okay Serena, just relax, you can tell me later. Come on, let's go back to the dorm." He then takes my hand, and slowly walks to the dorm with me. I have to admit, I was blushing the whole time.

* * *

 **Okay good ending. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I did. Please review favourite or whatever. Love you guys, chapter 9 will be out next Tuesday. paintball331 out!**


	9. Choices

**PLEASE READ: What I'm about to say will probably upset you guys but I promise I'll make it up to you. No I'm not scratching this FanFiction, I'm just going on vacation for 2 months in Cuba. Problem is that the resort we are staying at doesn't have wifi so I can't upload anything. I didn't ask to go to Cuba, I wanted to go to Vancouver or something where the hotels actually have wifi. But my parents were like 'No it's too expensive, Cuba is much cheaper.' my parents are yet again, dragging me to somewhere I don't want to go. So this will probably be the last chapter till September. But what I can do is, still write chapters on vacation because the program I use does not require wifi. So when I come back, I'll give you guys a truckload of chapters. Who knows, I might be able to finish the story on vacation. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hate doing this, trust me I do.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND NAMES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Choices**

 **Serena's POV**

What has happened to the world? Ash and I, are holding hands, walking to our dorm. Oh yeah, and I'm blushing like a madman, I mean woman. Madwoman, that sounds cool. Question is; why am I blushing? It's not like I haven't been to close proximity to Ash before. We hugged each other for crying out loud. So why does me and him, hand holding, have to trigger any emotions at all. This is all to confusing.

We arrive at our dorm a few minutes after. Ash fishes for his key in his pocket before finally grabbing it and unlocking the door. He instructs me to lay on my bed while he looks me over. His face morphs into relief as he retreats into the bathroom. After a minute, he comes out with a brown bottle in one hand, and a bag of cotton balls in the other. I look at him quizzically, he notices my expression and just smiles.

"This is disinfectant, I'm going to rub it on your cuts so they don't get infected. Got it?" He says. I nod my head and relax myself on the bed. He walks over, sits on the chair next to my bed, and sets up.

"This is going to sting like hell, I suggest you try not to scream," he implies while waving a now drenched cotton ball.

"Okay," I manage to speak out. Ash nods and slowly lowers the cotton ball to my wounds, he lightly dabs it on my cuts. I can't lie, it hurt so much that my leg felt like it was on fire. I wince whenever he rubs the ball on my open flesh. He notices this though.

"You okay Serena?" He asks. I look at his more than concerned face.

"I'm fine, are you finished?"

He studies my leg a bit before leaning back on the chair, "Yeah, I'm done. Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

I smile and roll over to my side, my back facing Ash. I close my eyes and doze off.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Ash sat there, watching over Serena as she sleeps. Contemplating on the feelings inside of him. He was alone with Serena, no one else in the dorm. He had a chance to explain himself to her, but was he ready for it. This isn't a run of the mill thing, this could considerably decide his future. His future with Serena.

'Serena is fast asleep, just do it Ash.' His mind told him. Truth is that he wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her everything. But his mouth wouldn't open, much less form words. He takes a deep breath, lays his eyes on the girl in front of him, and starts it off;

"Serena, I know you're asleep but I really need to get something off my chest here."

"This thing has been bugging me since the start of the school year. I didn't realize it at the time."

"But now I understand it, I understand all of it. I know I've been this dense headed idiot who doesn't realize the important things in front of him."

"I know how you must've felt when you felt the same way, and I'm sorry I didn't comprehend that at the time."

"I really wasn't that enthusiastic about this school before, but you've made me realize that there are things to look forward to."

"What I am really looking forward to is you."

"You probably don't understand me right now, that's besides the point."

"There are a lot of things I need to say but this one is of the utmost importance, and you have to know that this is something I have been afraid to say for some time now."

"I guess I've been beating around the bush for a while but here I go."

"I like you Serena, I like you a lot. Not just because you're my friend, it's because you are sweet, nice, funny, enjoyable and a lot of other things."

"You can say I have feelings for you, and these feelings grow every time I see you."

"Calem didn't register that. He only saw you for your looks. That brings me to my other point."

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Miette has nothing on you."

"I can imagine a future for us, a good future. A future where we are happy together."

"I don't know if you feel the same about me, you probably don't. You told me yourself that you were moving on. But I just needed to say this."

"If you don't feel the same then I get it. I won't let my feelings get in the way of our friendship."

"But I would be a very happy guy if you actually did feel the same, I wanna try this Serena."

"Thanks for listening, or not, because you're sleeping."

After that long speech, Ash leaned back into his chair and stared at Serena, her backside at the least. Just wondering if Serena heard him or not.

The thing is, Serena did hear him. She heard every single word that came out of his mouth. Although Ash couldn't see it, she was crying tears of joy, and smiling like crazy. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth so Ash couldn't hear her sobs. She knew she felt the same for Ash, she has felt the same way for years. Although she tried to push it away, she now grasps it. Ash and Serena have feelings for each other, they could become one. It was now Serena's turn to play her piece. Ash confessed to her. Now, she must confess to him.

Serena knew what she had to do. This whole thing started when she met Ash in kindergarten, ever since he helped her out. Ash started it, she had to end it.

* * *

 **Miette's POV**

"Okay, we need to hatch the first step of our plan." The first voice said.

"How do you know this will work?" The second voice asks. With a bit of uncertainty in their voice.

"I just do, trust me. I have it all planned out, remember?" The first voice speaks out again.

"Both of you just shut up, you're giving me a headache." I speak out, rubbing my head.

"Sorry, I'm just not sure her plan," Lisa points at Drew, "will work. He seems to love the girl very much."

"My plan will work, just relax." My other friend snaps back. I though, have my doubts. The plan seems to have some holes in it, lot's of holes. She had a point, what if it didn't work. Ash likes her a lot. Although he probably does not know it, but he shows true feelings for her. Maybe I should abandon this, it will never work.

"Absolutely not!" Lisa shouts, I wince a bit at the loudness.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"We are not ditching the idea, Ash loves you. The idiot blonde is just keeping him from you."

I look at her, then my friend Drew. I ponder her words, she has a point. But still, she's charming Ash. What's stopping her from charming Ash again if I take him away? Ugh, this is so confusing.

"Whatever, we're going ahead with the plan. Whether you like it or not." Drew snaps. She then walks off to her dorm while Lisa and I head to ours. The dance is tomorrow, this has to be perfect.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is short, I tried. I'm just under heavy stress with the exams coming up and it's kind of blocking my imagination at the moment, the story is probably OOC in most areas, I try to mix the personalities of the characters with the plot of the story. And with characters like Ash, let's just say that's not easy. I just wanna say that I'll miss you guys so much, like I said, I never wanted to go on vacation for two months but my parents wont budge. Looks like on an airplane to Cuba right after my exams end, ugh. Well on the bright side, I can still write chapters on my phone, so I'll probably have at least 4 chapters finished? I don't know but I'm just excited to still work on the story. The dance chapters will be awesome, I can guarantee that. Well maybe not, I'm a horrible writer. Anyways, I love you guys, I will miss you guys so frigging much. See you in two months I guess. Lots of love from me. paintball331 out for two months :(**


	10. Starting Point

**Okay I am really really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I was in Cuba like you know. I did get out before Hurricane Irma hit so I'm fine. But I didn't feel like updating for a while so I am very very VERY sorry but here it is, probably the best chapter yet. Lumiose High Chapter 10 :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (I wish I did :P)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BRAND NAMES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Starting Point**

 **Ash's POV**

 **Time Skip: The Day Of The Dance**

"Have I told you how much I hate suits?" I ask my friend Gary. He just laughs at my question, then points at me.

"Why are you wearing one in the first place?" He inquires. I glare at him.

"You know exactly why I'm wearing a suit," I grumble. Gary just laughs more at me.

"Yeah, I know why. You just want to impress Serena with your 'good looks'" Gary snorts. Currently, I wanna punch him in the throat just to shut him up.

"It's not like you don't want to look good for Shauna either," I retort. Gary looks at me skeptically before waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Yeah well at least I acknowledge the fact that maybe I should care about how girls think of the way I act and look." He says, smiling with the somewhat of a comeback of his.

"Are you saying that I don't care how I look?"

"Not necessarily. You do come to class everyday practically wearing the same style of clothes though." Gary states. I give him a questionable look, before coming to realize that he had a point. I do where the same kind of clothes everyday, sleeveless jacket, fingerless gloves, a t-shirt and my usual red cap. All in part of the routine get up I wear to class.

"Just because I wear the same style of clothing everyday doesn't mean that I don't care how I look, I just like what I'm wearing."

"I didn't say that, I simply said that I care what other people think about me."

"No you said that you care about what girls think about you. Not others."

"Same difference."

Suddenly the door to my dorm opened and Shauna stuck her head through the spacing.

"I hate to interrupt your pissing contest guys," she says with a fake look of guilt, "but Serena is going to be a bit late, so you guys might as well go and head to the dance."

"How about I go see her?" I say, after my little proclamation, Shauna's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"No, absolutely not!" She half-yells. I look at Gary who has his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Why can't I see her Shauna? She isn't bailing out on me, is she?"

"What? No! God no. Why would you even say that?" She questions. Gary turns his head to face me, and we have a silent conversation. After an awkward 30 seconds of Gary and I staring at each other, while Shauna stands off to the side wondering what's happening.

Soon after Gary wins our little wordless discussion, I heave a sigh, straighten myself out and walk out the door after Shauna says that Serena will be ready in at least another 10 minutes. I walk out the door with Gary not far behind. Our school spends all it's funding on actual education, so the cafeteria, gym and auditorium look completely outdated. The dance is held in the gym, but it's been renovated. There are decorations everywhere, a temporary stage for the DJ, a refreshment standand some tables. If you removed the basketball nets then it wouldn't look like a gym. After a lengthy walk, we arrive at the dance. You can hear music being played before you even got there.

We push the decorated, double doors to the gym and take in the pleasantries. We got people dancing everywhere, people sitting down and people just randomly standing against the walls with their phones in their hands. We find an empty table to sit down in. The music's too loud so we couldn't have a decent conversation, even if we tried we would have to yell at the top of our lungs.

Time is passing and I'm super anxious to see Serena. Every minute feels like an hour, constantly checking my wristwatch and the time on my phone. I wanted to text the girls and ask if they were ready but Gary talked me out of it. Still not an easy discussion.

Suddenly time seemed to slow down. The doors open, and two girls emerge. Gary and I shift our view to those individuals. Watching their every movement. The girl on the left had a pink, strapless, knee-length dress with a black sash going around the waist. The girl on the right had a white, knee-length, spaghetti strap dress. They both had high heels to match the colour and designs of their attire. They stopped a few feet away from the entrance, and turned their heads left and right, seemingly looking for someone or somethings. The gym is dimmed so their faces are masked in the darkness, and their identities hidden to us. When the girl on the right finally spotted something in our vicinity, she tapped her acquaintance's shoulder and pointed towards our direction.

They started walking over to us, after they entered an area of luminescence, the appearances of the girls were shown. Those two girls are our friends, Serena and Shauna. Shauna looks beautiful of course but it is Serena who catches my eye. Her hair is curled a bit, her eyelashes are longer, red lips. She clearly made an effort to look presentable, I just didn't know she would go all out. I caught myself staring as they reached the table. Gary and Shauna got lost in their own world while Serena and I made eye contact.

"You, um, you look beautiful." I stutter. Serena just blushes and turns her head to the side a little bit to attempt to hide the redness in her cheeks, although it was unsuccessful as I can clearly see it.

"Thanks Ash. You look good to," she replies while reinstating eye contact. Then starts another session of, 'Let's start staring into each other's eyes for some reason.'

Gary clears his throat to gain our attention. We look at him with confusion, before he points at the DJ as soon as a slow song starts playing. He then takes Shauna's hand and leads her to the dance floor. Shauna shoots us a smile and then starts dancing with Gary. I look at Serena and she looks at me.

"I like this song. Can I have this dance?" I ask. Serena just rolls her eyes.

"That's so cliché," she states before I take her hand and direct her to the other groups of dancers.

When we reach the dance floor, I put my hands on her waist while she connects her hands around my neck. She had a light tinge of pink on her cheeks, I probably did too. We slowly swayed to the rhythm and looked into each other's eyes, blue on brown. My heart is beating like crazy, I wouldn't be surprised if she felt it in any way possible. She is just too good looking. After the song ended, another slow tempered song came on and we resumed dancing. Only this time, Serena laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

I looked at Gary and Shauna. They seemed to be having a good time, and when Gary looked at Serena and I, he just sent me a wink before returning the attention of the girl in his arms. I watched as Serena shifted herself so that she was looking straight at me. And I was looking straight at her. And everything seemed out of focus, all my attention was on the girl in my arms, the girl of my dreams.

Suddenly my mind started going at it's own pace and I leaned into Serena as she was doing the same. We both stopped mere centimetres from each other. I felt her soft breath on my face, it only made me fall for her even more.

"Serena..." I muttered.

"Ash..." She returned. Then we slowly pressed our lips together in perfect motion. Nothing else mattered anymore, just Serena, and Serena alone. Sadly we both separated and then something strange happened. Serena just started shedding tears, I don't know why. She removed herself from me and started running out the door. I was standing there, confused more than ever. While my friends just looked at me with heartfelt looks.

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

I ran off letting tears fall down my face. I run straight to my dorm room. As I approach the door, I realize I don't have a key. Frustrated with myself, I fall to the floor and set my back to the door. With my head in my hands, I tried to register what just happened. I keep telling myself that you love Ash, and that kissing him was good thing. But the same question pops back in, 'Are you ready for him?'

This is what pisses me off the most, I wanted to be with Ash. I wanted to have his strong arms wrapped around me. I wanted his voice telling me that everything was okay, even though it wasn't. But this rebellious part of my body is telling me that I shouldn't extend my feelings for Ash, but rather compress them. I hated when things like this happen.

"Why did you run off like that?" A voice asks. I rub my eyes and look up to find a man in a suit look down on me. This wasn't just any man, it was my man. Ash Ketchum, the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But I might of ruined the chances of that happen.

"I don't know," I softly let out as Ash sits next to me. I instinctively let my head fall onto his shoulder. He didn't seem to falter so that's a good sign.

"If it's because of the kiss, then I'm sorry that I took advantage of you like that," he says. I shake my head.

"Ash it wasn't anything you did. I frankly enjoyed the kiss," I state. He just lets out a small laugh before laying his head on mine.

"What's wrong then?" He asks again. I really didn't want to answer the question so I just stayed silent. Ash may have gotten the wrong idea as he looks saddened.

"Okay I guess I'll leave you alone then, here's the keys." He places the keys in one of my open palms. He stands up and starts walking away. I couldn't lose him, not again. I stand up with tears welling in my eyes. Before he turns the corner, I shout;

"I love you Ash!"

This causes him to stop in his tracks. And turn around with a look of disbelief on his face. I run up to him and wrap my arms around his neck, smashing my lips against his. At first he was tense, but then he relaxed and returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around me as well. We both break off as we gasp for air, I smother myself into his shoulder. He starts to rub small circles on my back causing me to lose any negative thoughts or feelings I might've had beforehand.

"Serena?" He asks. I lean back a bit to look at him straight in the eyes.

"I love you to." He manages to speak out. Letting myself smile like crazy. I pressed my lips against his, not worrying about anything at all.

* * *

 **Oh wow, it takes me 10 chapters to reach this point of the story. I'm sorry for any OOC, rushed, grammatical and boring errors/things in the story, I try my best. The vacation just went south (metaphorically) I did get 5 bug bites on my right ankle and another 3 on my left thigh, don't forget the one Mosquito bite on the back of my upper right leg, ugh. The only upside is that the Cubans are friendly. I also accidentally drank a Pena Colada with rum in it and let me tell you, it tasted like you are drinking hand sanitizer. Not a good feeling in your throat. I also had a cat almost scratch me for some stupid reason and it's like :/ oh well. My vacation sucks blah blah blah okay onto the fun part, I believe I can have 4 chapters done this summer and upload them all at the beginning of September-ish. Love you guys so much, keep Amourshipping. paintball331 out!**


End file.
